


Shiny Little Button.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, First Day of School, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's first day of school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Little Button.

Dori quickly brushed Ori's tangled locks of ginger hair with his silver comb, the small dwarf quietly eating his toasted bread as he did, ignoring the elders slight motherhen meltdown above him.

 

 

"Now, do you have your journal?"

 

A small nod from the younger dwarf.

 

"Your quills?"

 

_Nod._

 

"Your spare quills?"

 

_Nod._

 

"Your bag?"

 

_Nod._

 

"Your lunch?"

 

_Nod._

 

"Have you got the handkerchief I gave you?"

 

_Nod._

 

"Spare jumper? I know how you get around those paints, Ori."

 

_Nod, and a faint blush of embarrassment._

"Now what about your-"

 

"Mahal above Dori, give the kid a break." Nori snapped fondly as he entered the kitchen, lit pipe between his teeth. "It's his first day of school, not his first day in the army."

 

Dori huffed before finishing the final brush of Ori's hair and patting him on the back, thanking him for sitting so still. Ori smiled widely at him, large gaps still between his teeth, before retuning to his toast.

 

The eldest dwarf waggled a finger at Nori before walking out of the kitchen, when he was out of hearing distance the brunet dwarf sighed dramatically, catching the attention of his quiet little brother.

 

"Busted." Nori groaned and Ori giggled as the elder shuffled out of the kitchen with his head low.

 

Nori instantly ran into Dori who was looking unimpressed while nibbling his thumb nail nervously at the same time.

 

"Yes, brother?" Nori asked expectantly, waiting for the smack that would momentarily arrive, but it never did.

 

"Do you think we're sending him too early? I mean he's still so shy, and small, he'll be so easily lost in a crowd. And you know how unobservant those teachers can be!" Dori fussed and Nori sighed, rolling his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time this week, ever since Dori had received the letter from the school board he had fretted endlessly about the younger brother who was now old enough to attend some day classes. "Oh goodness, what if he gets picked on! You know how sensitive he can be and children can be so cruel!"

 

"Dori, He'll. Be. Fine." Nori stated, emphasising every word with a poke to his elder brothers chest. "You're worrying over nothing."

 

The  _'as usual'_ was implied in Nori's tone.

 

"You don't know that, anything could happen to him..." Dori stated before he paused for a moment to think, he came to his decision and nodded his head, though it was mainly to himself. "No, he's still too little. We can send his next year."

 

"Dori," Nori said as he grabbed his brothers arm, the older dwarf attempting to walk back into the kitchen to give Ori his verdict. "Another year will arrive a lot sooner than you think, if you fail him now, when will you truly be able to let him go?"

 

Dori considered his brothers point for a moment before nodding again, this time walking into the kitchen and grabbing Ori's small bag on the way, returning to his fussing as he shuffled Ori out of his chair and picked up the now toastless plate, dumping it in the sink as they walked out the back door, Nori following instantly.

 

\----

 

The ground to the school was incredibly busy, bustling parents fixing their children attire and hugging them tightly goodbye, some of the children already running around the ground and playing a game of tag. Ori remained behind Dori's leg as they entered, too shy to move anywhere else. The other dwarfs spoke in hushed whispers as the small family of three entered, many know of their mothers reputation, others were just rude, stuck up dwarves listening to vicious rumour.

 

Nori ruffled the dwarflings hair comfortingly as Dori pried him from his leg and got to his knees to straighten his knitted cardigan, Ori was worryingly looking around the playground at the loud dwarflings tripping each other up in the game of tag and falling in puddles of mud.

 

"I-I don't think this is a good idea," Ori whispered to the eldest brother, looking pale and incredibly frightened. "Can we go home an- and come back next year?"

 

Dori looked wide eyed and incredibly tempted to take Ori up on the offer but Nori sharply glared at him, causing the eldest brother to clear his throat and place his hands to Ori's shoulder.

 

"Ori, today will be the most amazing day of your life, you'll love all your classes, Do you know why? Because you're as bright as a new shiny little button. That's why." Dori began and Ori smiled slightly. "And you'll make lots of new friends and everyone will be so incredibly nice to you, I promise you."

 

The dwarf- who Nori assumed was the teacher for Ori's year- stepped outside of the small wooden building and began ringing a large brass bell, the other dwarflings squeaked excitedly and ran over to her, other than Ori who was still froze to the spot.

 

"Go on, you'll be fine." Dori promised before looping the small ones arms through the straps of his little bag, pressing his lips softly to Ori's copper strands of hair, Nori doing the same a moment later and ruffling the boys hair before Ori smiled and skipped off, trying to keep up with his new classmates, even when his overly large hand-me-down trousers slipped a little down his slim waist.

 

Nori looked at his elder brother then, only to see Dori sniffing into his handkerchief and wiping away his sodden tears, the elder brother shook his head before patting the eldest on the back.

 

"You did good, Dori." Nori said before he chuckled slightly. "Now come on, I'll buy you a drink."

 

Dori only gave Nori a half hearted a glare before allowing himself to be lead out of the empty school ground and toward the nearest tavern. Maybe a little drink would do him some good.

**Author's Note:**

> (Tell me what you think?)
> 
> ((Would you like me to write a second part to this? One where we see Ori in his actual classes?))


End file.
